Carrie Hudson
Carrie Hudson was a minor character in Season 4 of Teen Wolf. She was first mentioned in The Benefactor when she appeared on the first section of the Deadpool, a hit-list of supernatural creatures discovered by Lydia Martin. She then made her first appearance in I.E.D., where she was revealed to be a Beta Werewolf who was being chased by one of a pair of assassins known as The Orphans, Violet, who had used her thermo-wire garrote (disguised as a bolo necklace) to cut off her left hand. Though Carrie managed to escape from Violet, she was tricked by the assassin's partner, Garrett, into getting into his car, where he stabbed her to death with his double-bladed knife. Carrie was a member of Satomi's Pack and a packmate of Satomi Ito, Demarco Montana, Brett Talbot, Lorilee Rohr, and many others. Throughout Teen Wolf Carrie was first mentioned in The Benefactor, when Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura cracked the first part of the Deadpool hit-list using the cipher key "Allison," which Lydia had discovered in a Banshee premonition. Carrie was listed at $500,000 on the list, along with her fellow packmate Demarco Montana and the majority of the members of the McCall Pack. Carrie made her first appearance at the beginning of I.E.D., where she was shown being through Beacon Hills High School's campus by Violet, who, along with her boyfriend Garrett, were a pair of notorious assassins known as The Orphans. At some point during their fight, Violet used her thermo-wire garrote to burn and cut off Carrie's right hand, though she was able to get away from her long enough to seek cover inside one of the school buses in the bus bay. While she was hiding, she whispered the same Buddhist mantra used by Demarco Montana to gain control over his transformation in the previous episode-- "The sun, the moon, the truth"-- likely to help calm herself down. When Violet found her shortly afterward, Carrie was able to defeat Violet once again by swiping at her neck with her claws and kicking her flat on her back before quickly escaping, an impressive task considering she now only had one hand with which to fight. Unfortunately, she ran right into Garrett in the parking lot, who tricked her into believing he was there to help her by telling her to get in his car before Violet caught up with them again. However, when Carrie got into his SUV, he locked the doors and remarked that it was way too easy to gain her trust before he pulled out his double-edged blade and stabbed her multiple times in the chest with it, killing her. After her body was found, Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski discussed how her murder fit in with the murders of Demarco Montana, Sean Walcott, and Sean's family, and determined that Demarco and Carrie were both Werewolves in the same pack. They also figured out that they all were killed as part of the Deadpool hit-list, which had bounties out for nearly every single known supernatural creature in Beacon Hills. In Orphaned, Derek Hale revealed to Malia Tate that the members of Satomi's Pack, including Carrie, had the rare ability to inhibit their scent to prevent them from being tracked by supernatural creatures with enhanced senses of smell. This was also why the McCall Pack and their allies never identified any of its members as Werewolves. Personality Carrie's time on the series was brief, but in that time, she proved herself to be brave and strong when she battled against Violet despite having lost a hand, and was quite skilled at fighting. She was also shown to be very trusting, as she genuinely believed that Garrett was intending to help her and decided to risk it for a chance to survive, a decision that ultimately led to her death. Physical Appearance Carrie was an attractive young woman of small stature who had pale skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. During her only appearance, she was dressed in a casual yet practical outfit of jeans, Converse sneakers, a t-shirt, and a zip-up light jacket. The only Werewolf features she showed were the claws on her left hand (the hand that was not cut off by Violet) and her gold glowing eyes. Powers and Abilities Carrie possessed the common powers of a Beta-level Werewolf, including super strength, speed, agility/reflexes, and senses, as well as accelerated healing, pain absorption, animal instincts, and the ability to transform her features into those of a Werewolf. As a member of Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack, she also had the rare ability to inhibit her scent to prevent anyone with supernatural senses from tracking her or identifying her as a Werewolf. Weaknesses Carrie possessed the common weaknesses of a Werewolf, including wolfsbane, mountain ash, letharia vulpina, modified canine distemper, electricity, and certain high and low pitched sounds/frequencies. She was also vulnerable to the effects of full moons and heightened emotions, both of which could trigger an uncontrollable Werewolf transformation under the right circumstances, though members of Satomi's Pack are known for being well-disciplined in this regard. Additionally, like all werecreatures, Carrie was especially vulnerable to lunar eclipses, as they all lose their power during the time that the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow. Etymology *'Carrie': Carrie is a feminine English given name and a diminutive of the name Caroline, which itself is the French feminine form of the masculine given name Carolus, the Latin form of Charles, derived from the Germanic name Karl, meaning "man," "army," or "warrior," the latter of which is a fitting description for Carrie, who proved herself to be an excellent warrior despite ultimately meeting her death at the hands of the assassin, Garrett. Variants of the name in other languages include: Charlize (Afrikaans); Carolina (Ancient Germanic, Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish); Carla (Catalan, Portuguese, Spanish); Karolina (Croatian, Czech, Hungarian, Lithuanian, Macedonian, Polish, Slovene) Karla (Croatian, Lithuanian, Macedonian); Lina (Croatian, Finnish, Italian, Lithuanian, Macedonian) Kája (Czech); Karoliina, Lina, Liina (Finnish); Karola, Lili (Hungarian); Carola (Italian). *'Hudson': Hudson is a patronymic Anglo-Scottish surname derived from the masculine given name Hudde, which has three possible origins. The first is a nickname of the pre-7th century Old Saxon name Hugh, meaning "heart, mind, or spirit," a popular name among the Normans, who used it widely in England after the conquest of 1066. The second is that Hudde is a nickname for the Germanic and French names Ricard or Richard. The third origin is that the name is derived from the Old English personal name Huda, which gave its name to places such as Huddington in Worcestershire. It is an especially popular surname in Yorkshire and in Ireland. Trivia *Carrie was valued at $500,000 on the Deadpool hit-list. **This makes Carrie the third highest-valued member of Satomi's Pack on the Deadpool, after Satomi Ito ($10,000,000) and Brett Talbot ($1,000,000). The rest of the members of the pack were valued at $250,000. **This also makes Carrie the eleventh highest-valued supernatural creature listed on the Deadpool out of a total of 36 people. Gallery Carrie_hudson_IED.png 4x05_Carrie_Stump.png S4_Carrie_running.jpg S4_Carrie_Hudson.png Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Betas Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Satomi's Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters